MineCraft Adventures REBOOT
by Xguy110
Summary: Because everything deserves a second chance.
1. Trees and Pigs

** My mom always did say that there was room for improvement. She was never wrong in any case, and I don't think she was wrong just then. (She did once mess up while helping me with Calculus, but other than that, her interjections are always correct.) So that's why I'm restarting this old story: I've got some major writer's block for the last two or three years and this story needed a LOT of improvement. I did have perfect grammar and all that (Yay for two years of tutors!) but the storyline was just basically me scrabbling for ideas and a mixture of ten or so different characters. (That required a lot of character development to the point where it overwhelmed me.)**

** That's why I'm here, several years after I released the first chapter of my second story, to re-upload it and to see other people's reactions to my story. If you're an old reader, I'm glad to see you. I've been inactive for far too long in my opinion and you guys were once my only driving force. (For all of you that actually thought I committed suicide, I didn't. I've got to thank you all for helping me through that. So on behalf of my family and of myself, thank you.) If you're a new reader, read and review please! So without further ado, here's the first chapter. It might take me a bit to upload chapters as the files got moved and I have to recover all of them (something weird happened to the drive they were in) and then rewrite them.**

* * *

**Oh yeah, almost forgot to write summary. Basically, guy wakes up in MineCraft, saves MineCraft universe. Too vague? Too bad. Wait and read it.**

* * *

Something soft but hot was directly underneath me. It was burning at my arms.

I opened my eyes. The sun blazed above me, an orb of white hot fire. The sand from the ground was scattered all over me. I groaned and looked away from the ball of light. I was aching horribly and my exposed skin was sunburnt. I sat up slowly, my joints groaning in a futile protest. I guessed it was just around noon. The last thing I remembered was-

I frowned. There wasn't anything. I racked my mind. I knew that there had been something before I had come here, and yet I couldn't think of what had happened before this desert. I realized then that it was not a desert; the salty waves of the ocean were gently ebbing at the shore. I got up carefully and surveyed my surroundings.

It was a beach directly next to a forest. Several animals that you would expect to find in a farm were walking around, but they were… polygonal. I got up to take a closer look at the nearest animal, a pig.

It looked up at me as I approached. I could see that it had a cube for a face with generally blocky features and that its legs were merely rectangles. Somehow, this animal was existing, despite the fact that it was nothing like a normal pig.

There it was again! I was getting frustrated at my lack of memory. How did I know what was "normal"? I had absolutely no idea what was going on in this strange world. How the hell did I get here? Would any of my friends be here-

"Dammit!" I shouted with my croaking voice and hit the ground in frustration. To my surprise, a cube of the sand popped out of the ground. It floated around on the ground. I looked at it for a few moments, lost in thought. I hit the ground next to the floating sand block. The sand there popped up as well as a similarly sized block, suddenly shrunken like the one before it.

I walked over and picked the miniaturized sand blocks up. I found that they were now about the size of a baseball, easy to carry around in a bag. (What was a baseball? I decided not to ask myself anymore and just let the thoughts flow through my mind.) I tried putting them on the ground and found that they suddenly popped up back to their original size. I destroyed several other blocks and build a small tower with them. However, when I destroyed the bottom block, they became subject to gravity and fell back to the ground.

I decided that the first thing that I would do is build a house or some kind of shelter from the sun. I had learned by now that all of the ground was made of equally sized blocks and that one could build with them. I destroyed and placed several more sand blocks to create a space that was just large enough for me to lie down. The sun, however, was still beating down on me as if to remind me that the sand would fall no matter what I did and that a ceiling could not be created. I needed a brace of some sort.

There was wood nearby, but nothing to cut it with. I decided to try punching the wood down, no matter how implausible it sounded. If I could break sand cubes with my fist, then perhaps… I strode over to the forest, the leaves giving me a slight but inadequate protection from the sun. I drew back a fist and smacked the wood with all of my might. There was a cracking sound, but it was from the wood and not from my hand. The cracks in the wood were numerous but still small. I punched it again and more cracks appeared. A final left hook brought it down and I grabbed the small block of wood and backed away from the falling tree.

Except that it didn't fall. I looked in surprise as the remaining wood of the tree floated in midair, seemingly unsupported. I stuck a hand in the gap between the ground and the tree and felt no resistance. I tried the same thing with the next tree and it did not fall. I took a step back, just in case, and saw that the tree didn't fall despite the fact there was nothing beneath it.

I finally punched down the rest of the two trees and walked back to my sand hut. I now had 8 pieces of wood and I put them over my house carefully, successfully creating a roof that didn't answer to the laws of gravity.

Where the hell was I? Floating trees, blocky pigs, sand cubes…


	2. Axe Magic

**New chapters are cool, right? Too bad almost no one saw my story, much less reviewed it… Thank you to the two people who did. Yay for uploads! (It's slow going, especially with all the snow and stuff.)**

I looked up at the sun. It had been some time since I had built my gravity-defying house. It was a welcome start to surviving in this strange land, but I was starting to get a little hungry. The pigs looked delicious (porkchops, mmm) but I had nothing to cook them with. Fire would have been nice, but I had no idea how to start one, or even how to kill a pig. Whacking it repeatedly didn't sound all too enjoyable and eating raw meat wasn't either.

The leaves on the trees in the forest had rapidly decayed and had left me staring at five floating saplings. I decided to plant them in the same spot the previous trees had been and several other areas as well. I decided that if I was going to survive, I was going to have to expand my house. I went to go beat down a couple more trees.

It was relatively simple this time as I had gotten the hang of breaking blocks. Punching them was the simplest way, but if I could build tools with the wood, I could most likely break the blocks even faster. I punched down one tree, but stopped when something red and shiny fell out of it.

It was an apple. Red, delicious, and unblemished, it floated slightly above the ground, looking extremely edible. I picked it up and gobbled it up in several bites, then tossed away the core. My hunger was satiated somewhat and I had gotten some progress with some wood. I continued to punch down more trees and got several more apples, saplings, and wood.

I returned to my little hut by the beach with two surplus apples, a full stomach, 20 pieces of wood, and more saplings planted in the forest. I needed to figure out how to create basic tools with the wood, but there really wasn't a way.

I sat down on a sand block outside of my hut and thought for a moment. If I had a piece of wood, how would I go about building things with it? It took me such a short time to come up with the answer I was momentarily stunned. All I had to do was split the wood into pieces.

It took me several tries to split the wood. As it was a cube, it was hard to break, but I managed to split it after several hits. The wood split into four planks of a sort. I split two of them together again to get some sticks. Now I had the necessary materials but I didn't have anything to help me build it. I was going to have to make a crafting table of sorts.

Splitting the other pieces of wood yielded more planks. I sized them up and guessed that I would require four of them for a crafting table. Without fully understanding how, I split the wood and placed the pieces together. They formed into a nice little area that I could build on, somehow even forming a three by three grid. I placed it down. Now that I had the little grid to use, I put down three wooden plank pieces around a stick near the top six squares and another stick below the first, forming a vague axe shape. As I watched, the materials were drawn towards each other and formed an actual axe.

I was stupefied. Clearly this was some kind of magic. Axes didn't just form like that. I picked up the axe to see if it was real, and it was. I could feel the wooden handle. I got out of the little house and swung the axe into a tree. The axe bit deeply into the wood and took a lot less time to chop the wood. However, after three trees, the axe broke. I needed better tech than that.

I looked around. There was an abundance of stone, but the only way to get it would be to punch it. Unless… I went inside and looked at the crafting table. I placed three pieces of wood horizontally across on the top row and two sticks vertically down. They created a crude pick. Somehow I had defied the rules of physics once again.

Trying not to linger on it, I walked outside and took a look at the stone poking out of one of the hills. There were just about three pieces, enough for me to create another axe. I swung the pick onto the stone. There was a cracking sound, but not from the pick. The stone had shattered and had left some cobblestone behind. It was no longer smooth because I had broken it with the pick, but it would be good enough. I commenced mining and came up with the other two pieces. There was more stone behind it, but I went to create a better axe first.

I came out of the hut once again with a new tool, but made of stone. Somehow the magic had worked again, leaving me with improved technology. I chopped down a tree in half of the time that it took me with the wooden axe. The axe was also more durable, meaning I could chop more trees in less time. It would most likely be the same with the other tools, so I would have to go get more stone…

I looked up. The sun was setting already. The time cycle was probably different. I got back into my home just as the first stars appeared in the horizon and sat down on the rapidly cooling sand of the beach. It was quite the interesting day, albeit a short one. There would be a lot more to do tomorrow, so it would be for the best if I just went to sleep-

Then something appeared beside me.


End file.
